Talk Dirty To Me
by RememberMex3
Summary: Santana is having phone sex with Brittany, only problem is Bittany doesn't know how. Maybe a Multi chapter depends on the reviews. Santana/Brittany
1. Talk Dirty To Me Brittany!

**Tittle: **Talk Dirty To Me **Author: **Remembermex3 **Parinigs: **Santana/Brittany **Rated: K**__

**Note: **I promise to update as much as possible but I don't usually come on this anymore. I just figured that Glee is amazing and something that happened a while ago inspired me to write this. For future noticing the first chapters going to feature them having a conversation on the phone without all the (She sighed, She responded) I hope you enjoy this Brittana Fic! Huggies, RMx3(:

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Hey, I'm thinking of you_"_

_"_Are you a kinky unicorn?_"_

_"_Um no_"_

_"_ Who is this?_"_

_"I_ts Santana_!"_

_"_Isn't a little late_?"_

_"_ I can't sleep I'm thinking of you Britt_"_

_"_ Awe, I'm thinking of Unicorns_"_

_"_ So what are you doing right now?_"_

_"_Talking to you_"_

_"_Besides that_"_

_"_Um I don't know_"_

_"_ Okay..Fine. So, what are you wearing?_"_

_"_ Why does it matter?_"_

_"_Just answer the question_"_

_"_I dunno clothes_"_

_"_ Ask me something then_"_

_"_ When will the interview be over?_"_

_"_ What interview? Its phone sex_"_

_"_ What's that?_"_

_"_ Brittany phone sex is where you talk all kinky and shit like (get in my bed now and let me fuck you) in sexy voices_"_

_"_ You mean _like this"_

_"You sound like the exorcist, its just creepy"_

_"_I'm sorry I'm not very sexy when I'm tired, Can we do this some other time_?"_

_"_ Please Brit!_"_

_"_You're not a very good persuader_"_

_"_Fine. Can I ask the questions this time_?"_

"Sure, whatever. Just make sure they're sexy okay_?"_

_"Mhm. _ What's you're favourite food?_"_

_"_That's not sexy Brit!_"_

_"_I just needed to know_"_

_"_Pfft. Now ask me a dirty question!_"_

_"_ Give me a minute_"_

_"_Hurry up!_"_

_"_Got one. Do you like mud_?"_

_"_ What? Brittany!_"_

_"_ You said you wanted a dirty question_"_

_"_ I meant like Would you fuck me now or something_"_

_"_I'm too tired to for sex!_"_

_"_I give up, good night Britt!_"_

_"_Good night Santana!_"_

_"_Brittany..?_"_

_"_ Yes_"_

_"_Are you single?_"_

_"_Yup are you_?"_

_"I'm the only lesbian in our school..of course I'm single!"_

_"_ You still like me don't you?_"_

_"_ Actually, I need to go to bed now Night!_"_

_"_Santana._."_

_"_ Talk tomorrow yeah?_"_

_"_You got it_!"_

_"_I love you Britt(:_"_

_"I_ love you too Sanny!(:_"_

_"_ Bye!_"_

_"_Good bye;;)_"_


	2. Undying Love

I hurried down the hallways as quickly as possible trying my best to avoid contact with who may approach; ever since people found out about my sexuality issues they've been making my life a living hell. I struggled to hold my confidence as I walked past a few cheerleaders whom sniggered and went back into conversation, I couldn't think of myself none other then one of the cheerios but Sue kicked me off when she found out about my secret reminding me that she has a strict no plastics and lesbian policy. I couldn't feel anything but emotion as I spotted Brittany leaning motionless against her locker with a dreamy look on her face. I approached her pouting with my perfect bone structure sticking out proudly with a purpose. _"_ Hey Brittany_"_ She smiles at me _"_ Hey_" . _ Brittany smiles at me again before walking of in the opposite direction to Food as I made my way to Spanish. None bothered to snigger or talk about me as I took my usual seat at the back of room and began to unpack my book. Mr Shuester seemed to look in my direction every five minutes I couldn't understand why but I let it past and copied down of the board at the front of the room. _"_Cual es la definicion del amor senora Lopez_?" _ Mr Shuester asked. I sighed before responding _"_ El amor es algo que simplemente no puedo poner en palabras_" _ Mr Shuester nods in approval as I continued _"_ Es algo muy ponderoso que puede cambiar sus emociones. no importa realmente acerca de la sexualidad. El que se pone de mi por ser lesbiana son cobardes patetico. Bretena es perfecto y no puedo poner mi amor para con palabras!_"_ I considered leaving the room as tears plastered my face other students sniggered where as Finn patted my shoulder understandingly I gave him a thankful smile and sat back down. "That brings us back to something truly wonderful" Mr Shuester drones on about lost love and sexuality as I take out my phone and text Brittany.

Santana[10:00]: Te amo Bretena ;)

Brittany[10:03]: Your having tea in England with an arm?

Santana:[10:05]: What? No. It means I love you Brittany! ;)

Brittany[10:06]: Oh. I love you too Santana! ;)

Santana[10:07]: Esta listo para ser sexy?

Brittany[10:09]: Um that means you know an elf called Sir sexy! Oh my god!

Santana[10:12]: *Facepalms*

Brittany[10:14]: What's a facepalm?

Santana[10:16] We have been over this many times.

Brittany:[10:20] Oh right. Hold on I've got to go Kurts about to break a baby chickens house :(

Santana:[10:23] You don't know there's no chicken in a egg right?

Brittany:[10:25] Their really shy they don't come out often

Santana:[10:30:] Okay then bye

Brittany:[10:34]: Goodbye ;(


End file.
